Wildfire Hearts
by teamswitzerlandmom
Summary: Their love has burned out of control since they were in high school, but can they handle the wildfire destroying the state they call home? O/s with Fireward and Pilotella for the Fandom4Texas.


**Wildfire Hearts**

**AN: Thank you to Noelleseven for correcting my many mistakes, encouraging me to write and creating the amazing banner. You're a wonderful author, Beta, and friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, that honor is all Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own any rights to the Houston Astros, Texas Rangers, Major League Baseball, or any of the music referenced in this little O/s. I have the honor of owning the heart of my own Fireward and he owns mine. **

***F4T***

**BPOV**

We had just walked in the door from celebrating our second wedding anniversary when my phone started ringing. _Whiskey for my men and beer for my horse._ I laughed, knowing that it was my Dad, Charlie. Charlie is the Montgomery County Sheriff and the Toby Keith and Willie Nelson song fit him perfectly.

"Hey, Dad, is everything ok?" I answered with a little laugh.

"Hey, Bells. I just wanted to check in and wish both of y'all a happy anniversary. I hope I didn't interrupt anythin'," Charlie teased.

Charlie's comment made me blush, and Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, and kissed me on my neck. My blush deepened even though my Dad couldn't see us, and his comment wasn't too far off the mark.

"No, Dad, you didn't interrupt anything." I said as I withheld a moan due to Edward's continued assault on my neck. "We just got in from dinner. Are we all still meeting tomorrow at Carlisle and Esme's for the game?"

I snuggled a little further into Edward's chest and wiggled my ass into his crotch. Turnabout is fair play after all.

"We wouldn't miss it. I think everyone will be there at noon for lunch and the first pitch is around three." Dad said excitedly.

Both of our families were meeting at Edward's parents' house for the Astros verses the Rangers game. This was a family tradition that happened at least once in the Silver Boot Showdown. The showdown was created by MLB in response to the natural rivalry between the two Texas teams. The Houston Astros are the National league club and the Texas Rangers represent the American League for this interleague series. The winner of the 6-game series wins the Silver Boot Showdown trophy and bragging rights for the season. Carlisle and Esme hosted the event because they had the only house that would hold all of us. Edward's family consisted of his parents, Esme and Carlisle, his sisters Rose and Alice, and his brothers Alec and James. Rose is a Montgomery County dispatcher and is engaged to Emmett McCarty, a lieutenant with the local Fire Department where Edward is the Chief. Alice is a paramedic for the hospital district and is married to one of my Dad's deputies and my brother Jasper. James works for the Texas Forest Service like me and is dating Edward's newest rookie with the department, Victoria. He is planning to ask her to marry him tomorrow during the game. Alec, James' twin, is the County Emergency Operations Center Director and is married to Jane, a report for a local newspaper. My family includes my parents Charlie and Renee and my brothers Jacob and Jasper. Jacob is the county Fire Marshall and investigates all suspicious fires in the county with the assistance of his arson investigation dog Seth. He is married to Nessie and they are expecting their twin sons any day.

"I'll let you get back to your celebration, Bells. Oh, by the way, your mom wanted to know when you were going to start expanding our family tree. Talk to y'all tomorrow!" He teased, chuckled before he hung up.

I didn't think I could get any redder, but I guess I was wrong. I shook my head and hung up, before I turned in Edward's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. Looking into his jade colored eyes, I said seriously, "well, it is a good thing you're in a playful mood since Mom wants to know when you're going to knock me up." The shocked expression on his face made me lose my composure and I couldn't stop myself from giggling. I turned and took off up the stairs, hoping that my clumsiness didn't rear its ugly head and cause me to fall.

"Oh, you better run!" Edward growled, as he regained his composure and chased after me.

He caught me around the waist just as I was entering our bedroom. I squealed as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed. Placing me back on my feet, he resumed what he started down stairs. "Edward, sweetheart, stop. I have a present for you but I won't be able to give it to you if you don't stop," I panted out, even though I'd much rather keep going.

Edward pulled away from my neck and said, "You're the only present I need, Beautiful."

"I feel the same about you, but I promise you will enjoy this gift." I said as I quickly slipped from his grasp and headed for my closet. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed and I will be right back."

"Don't take too long, Beautiful." He replied with a wink.

I quickly walked into my large closet and found the package that was hidden in one of my backpacks. The nondescript, brown bag contained a black, lace teddy with little red ribbons tied into bows holding the front closed. I changed into the teddy quickly, glad that I visited the spa today with all the girls, and then slipped on the matching black robe. I stepped out into the bedroom to see Edward lounging on the bed in fire engine red silk sleep pants. I cleared my throat and he turned to look at me. The sexy grin that crossed his face and the darkening of his eyes told me that he liked what he saw.

"Hey there, Handsome. I love the pants. Are you ready for your present now?" I asked in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

"I don't see you carrying anything, so I'm hoping that the present is you. If so, I've been ready." he answered.

"Well then, you're in luck because all you have to do is unwrap what you see here and it's all yours," was my quick response.

He rose from the bed and slowly walked toward me. Upon reaching me, he gently grasped my hips and brought me in for a searing, panty soaking kiss. While I was distracted by the kiss, he slowly untied the robe and removed it, letting it fall to the floor. He stepped back and took in my appearance starting at my face and traveling slowly all the way down to my toes and back up to my face.

"Aren't you going to finish unwrapping your present?" I asked him as I slowly untied the first bow.

I heard a low growl before he grabbed my wrists while demanding "That is mine!"

I whimpered as he placed my hands behind my back and slowly untied each bow, replacing the ribbon and lace with scorching, open-mouthed kisses. Once Edward finished with the bows, his hand slowly ran up my torso and pushed the lace from my body.

"Beautiful," he whispered while taking in every inch of my body with his eyes.

My hands rose to his hips as he stepped closer, taking my mouth with such force I knew my lips would be swollen tomorrow and I didn't care. Slowly, I slid my hands down his body, taking the sleep pants as I went, only breaking our searing kiss when I had to lean down. My lips immediately began caressing his chiseled chest while my hand continued with the removal of his pants. I knelt before him as he stepped out of the pants and my hands slowly traveled back up to the evidence of his arousal. It jumped toward me, leaking with the evidence of his excitement as I tenderly stroked it from base to tip. My tongue licked the musky liquid and Edward's hand immediately went into my hair.

"Bella, God yes." Edward moaned.

I slowly took him and swirled my tongue around the head. Edward thrust gently into my mouth as I continued to worship him with my mouth. Suddenly he pulled me up and carried me bridal style to the bed growling "I want to be buried inside you when I cum".

Before I could respond he had me lying on my back and had buried himself deep inside me causing both of us to moan wantonly. This started as a slow, seductive evening of lovemaking but was quickly turning into something more desperate.

Edward continued to pound into me while covering my breasts and neck with open mouth kisses and little nibbles. His hand dropped to circle my clit.

"Cum for me, Bella. I'm not going to last much longer, Beautiful," Edward moaned as he pinched my clit.

That was all I needed to push me over the edge. My body arched and stiffened as I screamed, "Holy shit! God yes, Edward! Fuck!"

Edward followed me and I could feel his seed filling me as he collapsed on top of me.

Once my vision returned from possibly the most amazing orgasm of my life, I wrapped my arms around Edward and planted gentle kisses on his neck. Edward shifted to the side, causing him to withdraw from me and both of us to whimper at the loss.

As I was about to speak, Edward's phone alerted him that he had a text message which would more than likely mean a fire call. He groaned and reached over to the bedside table for the phone.

Scrolling through the text, he muttered, "Crap, baby, I have to go. They have a grass and woods fire reported in the National Forest. Emmett is on duty tonight, but he has nothing but rookies and inexperienced firefighters with him."

"I understand, Edward. Just be careful and let me know what is going on when you can, love," I said soothingly and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him quickly.

"I love you, Beautiful," he said. "I'll call you when I can."

"I love you too, Sweets and please be careful," was my quick response as he jumped up and began dressing in his uniform of navy pants, white uniform shirt and military style boots.

With a quick kiss he was out the door.

***F4T***

**EPOV**

After having the most mind-blowing sex with my beautiful wife the last thing that I wanted to hear was my phone signal that I had a call. Grabbing my phone I quickly read the text and saw that there were multiple calls about a large grass and woods fire in the Sam Houston National Forest. With the drought conditions, low humidity, and high winds that we were having this evening, this could become one hell of a problem real fast.

"Crap, baby, I have to go. They have a grass and woods fire reported in the National Forest. Emmett is on duty tonight, but he has nothing but rookies and inexperienced firefighters with him," I told her as I set my phone back down on the bedside table.

"I understand, Edward. Just be careful and let me know what is going on when you can, love," she stated as I wrapped my arms around her neck before kissing her quickly. She has got to be the most understanding woman on the planet.

"I love you, Beautiful," I said "I'll call you when I can." I don't think I have ever hated my job as much as I do right now. Leaving her naked in our bed was going to take all the strength I had.

"I love you too Sweets and please be careful," was her quick response as I jumped up and began dressing in my chief's uniform.

After I grabbed my keys, phone and radio, I gave her a quick kiss and was out the door headed to my truck.

As I was driving to the call, Emmett pulls up on the scene with heavy fire consuming approximately 10 acres and moving rapidly to the southeast. Damn it, I knew the area well since I grew up around here and that meant there were homes and schools in the path of the fire. One such home was Cullen Rescue Center, my parent's ranch for rescued animals. I knew the fire was still far enough to not have to evacuate anyone yet, but if we did not get it under control fast that would change.

I pulled up to the scene and took over as command, requesting another alarm and for the forestry service to send a bulldozer crew. Emmett was already telling Victoria to pull the hose and get to started pumping water, while Sam and Paul grabbed shovels and rakes in preparation for starting a fire break. I walked up to Emmett and asked him what exactly he thought we had.

"Chief, after completing the initial size up, I'm estimating ten acres but I'm afraid that may be on the low side. With the dry fuels available due to the drought and this wind, it's going to be a bitch to contain and it's running fast. The closest exposures are the subdivision to the south, the elementary school there, and Cullen Animal Rescue to the south east." Emmett reported.

"Alright, Em, get a hose from your truck over on this side of the fire. I've requested additional units and the forestry service. I'll start looking at the aerial maps to determine any natural fire breaks ahead of the fire. Let's get this thing under control quickly," I ordered.

I got on the radio, taking over command of the scene and instructing other companies to begin an attack on the flanks of the fire while Emmett's company took to the rear and began working toward the head of the fire. Taking out my iPad, I looked up the area on Google maps and determined the only natural breaks were a few narrow streets and one small stream that were probably dried up due to this damn drought. It was about this time I heard Emmett calling on the radio stating that the fire had started using the ladder fuel such as vines and dead leaves in the canopy of the trees to start running faster through the area. We were quickly losing control with nothing but acres of dry fuel between the fire and the 300 homes, the school and my parents' ranch.

"Sam Houston command to dispatch. What is the ETA on the forestry service dozers?" I barked into the radio.

Dispatches responded, "Sam Houston command, that would be approximately 15 minutes."

"Sam Houston command received," I acknowledge.

Fuck that would take too long the way this was running. Without a doubt it was time to call the EOC director, my brother Alec.

"Sam Houston command to dispatch, contact the EOC director and advise him of the situation. Also pull a third alarm. Advise them that we have an approximately 50 acre wildfire with heavy fuels ranging from light to heavy spreading rapidly toward a populated area with approximately 500 homes and a school in its path. Also alert the Cullen Animal Rescue Ranch that they need to start moving the animals to a safe location in case we need to evacuate." I stated rather quickly. "And move all my emergency traffic to TAC 3."

"That's clear Sam Houston command. All companies working the Sam Houston wildfire be advised all emergency traffic is moving to TAC 3," was the quick response from dispatch.

"Engine 3 to command, this thing is spreading quickly. We can't keep up with the rate it is traveling. We need more assistance!" Emmett yelled.

"Command to Engine 3. Help is on the way and I activated the EOC. Move you team back to the truck and head in front of the fire. Let's try lighting back fires near the creek before it reaches there. The dozer should be here soon," I replied.

Emmett's company returned to the truck and we moved to the creek bed quickly. Between his crew and Felix's they set the back fires, cleared as much debris as they could just as the fire made it to the area. Unfortunately, it appeared that nothing was stopping this fire because the crews barely got out of the way before the wind picked up and the entire area was engulfed by flames. This fire was out of control and would not be contained any time soon; I just hoped that we could protect all the structures in its path.

***F4T***

**BPOV**

It had been a week and the fire was still only 25% contained. At Edward's request the EOC called the state to request assistance the day the fire started. The state had sent manpower from all over the US, Incident Command teams from California, called in the Red Cross to assist with the evacuees, and air support from the Texas Forest Service. This is where I came in. I started flying helicopters with buckets of water over the fire, but now I am currently flying a tanker filled with fire retardant over the wildfire and making multiple drops to attempt to stop its rapid spreading in the area. The Texas Forest Service is coordinating air and ground support with the EOC with men and women from over 30 different states working on containing this massive fire. In the past week, the fire has consumed over 15,000 acres and destroyed or damaged every home and the school in the Montgomery Forest subdivision. The hardest loss to take personally has been the partial destruction of the Cullen Animal Rescue Ranch. Carlisle and Esme managed to move most of the animals to other shelters, but some of the larger animals had nowhere to go and were left behind. They have not been allowed back in the area to check on the damage or the status of the horses left behind, but I have flown over it many times and can see that the pasture, fences and barn have been complexly destroyed. Amazingly, the house does not appear to be damaged. It is hard to believe that we were supposed to enjoy a relaxing day with the entire family at that very ranch the day after this all started.

The majority of my family has been involved in fighting this fire since the beginning. Edward, Emmett, and Victoria on the scene, Alec in the EOC, Alice at the incident command center and Jasper and my Dad helping with evacuations and traffic control. James has been plowing fire breaks and I have provided air support since the second day. We were all working in shifts scheduled by the Incident Management Team from California which unfortunately has not included me seeing Edward for more than a few hours since the initial call.

My mother and Nessie were devastated to learn that the school where they worked was heavily damaged, but were relieved that no one was hurt. Most of their students were in shelters so they were volunteering with the Red Cross. Jane was busy with interviews and writing updates for the local paper. Jacob was taking shifts in the EOC and has had Seth out at the origin of the fire trying to determine if it was accidental or arson. Rose is busy working extra shifts in dispatch and volunteering in the incident command center delivering meals and supplies for the firefighters. Carlisle and Esme are helping the SPCA place evacuees' animals in shelters and rescue homes in the area until the families can return to their homes.

I have never seen anything like this in Texas and cringe every time I hear about a new fire breaking out. We all pray that this insanity will come to an end soon.

***F4T***

**EPOV**

It has been five weeks and we finally have the fire 90% contained. This means that we can start allowing residents back into their homes, although most have nothing to go home too. Mom and Dad were finally able to return to the ranch and fortunately located all the horses unharmed. They have a lot of damage to the ranch but they are already planning for the rebuild. We all feel thankful that no lives were lost, just close to 500 homes. Of the over 160,000 acres in the Sam Houston National Forest, the wildfire had claimed 75,000 acres. In addition to these 75,000 acres another 40,000 acres were lost. The cost of fighting this monster has exceeded $1 million.

I was finally able to go home for more than a four hour period and would get to see Bella for the first time in over a week. Since all of this started, we usually just pass each other with a quick kiss, "I love you and be careful". Tonight we would both be home and able to spend some time together. I could not wait. Even though I was completely exhausted, I planned to get very little sleep tonight. This has been the longest three weeks of my life and I am glad that it is all over.

I entered the house to the sound of my phone alerting me to a text message. Oh, hell no, not again. But when I read the text I was relieved to see that it was from Bella.

**E- Get to the hospital. Nessie is in labor and the babies should be here soon. Love, B**

There is never a dull moment in this family.

**B- Just got home. Changing clothes and I'll be on my way. Love, E**

By the time I arrived at the hospital my twin nephews were just making their appearance. William Jacob Swan arrived first weighing an impressive 5 lbs. 6 oz. with Charles Joshua Swan weighing in at 4 lbs. 11oz. soon after. We are all standing around looking in the window of the nursery when Bella pulled me in for a kiss. After breaking the kiss she whispered in my ear, "So hope you're ready for all of this soon. By April next year you will have to be ready."

My eyes widened and I scooped her up in a hug, swinging her around excitedly. Like I said before, never a dull moment in this family.

**AN: A great deal of the fire information involved in this O/s is straight from my husband's experiences in incident command in our county during the wildfires that ravaged the state of Texas. If you have any questions about terminology or the situations, PM me or ask in a review and I will answer you the best I can, with his help if necessary. Hope you enjoyed this and thank you again to those who donated to one of the wonderful causes sponsored by Fandom4Texas and received this O/s originally in the compilation. **


End file.
